


Han Solo's got nothing on Dean Winchester

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Top!Sam, Wincest-Freeform, spoilers up to The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean quotes Star Wars at his brother during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han Solo's got nothing on Dean Winchester

Sam looked down at his brother, hips grinding as the words came bursting out. “I love you.”

Dean wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, their naked skin sliding together. “I know.”

Sam was so involved with the sensations he was fielding that it took him a moment. Then he pulled back and looked down at Dean’s face. “ _I know _?! Who are you, Han Solo?”__

__Dean grinned. “Han Solo _wishes _he was as cool as me. You make a pretty good Leia though.” His eyes suddenly lit up with delight. “Hey, think we could get your hair to do those bun things like she did?”___ _

____Sam growled and dove in, silencing him the best way he knew how--with a kiss. He’d show Dean who was _Leia _.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______End_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
